


35: If You Have the Right of Way, Take It

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: 100 Rules for Adults (That Clint Barton Never Learned) [35]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Pre-Relationship, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35: If You Have the Right of Way, Take It

After tossing and turning for two hours, Clint gave up on trying to sleep, tugged on shoes and training clothes, did a quick series of stretches, and took off from HQ at a jog.

It was the third night in a row he’d struggled to sleep, and he had yet to pin down a reason. It wasn’t too much of a problem, since there weren’t any missions on the horizon, but Clint also knew his limits and if he didn’t get a handle on this sudden onset insomnia quick, he knew he’d find himself benched or sedated. 

The city was mostly dark, though never completely quiet, even after 2 am. In early spring, it was mild enough that Clint was comfortable as he ran in sweats and a t-shirt, the rhythm of his feet on the sidewalk the only music he heard as he ran.

Clint’s mind cleared as he ran, white noise replacing the thoughts that had looped and kept him awake for the past few nights. He peripherally checked the street signs as he ran, keeping track of where he was, quickly checking before he ran through intersections. Traffic was light, but never non-existent, so he made sure he didn’t do something stupid and get clipped by a car.

After a while, he slowed to a walk, rolling his head and rotating his shoulders, feeling some of the tension seep out. At his waist, his phone buzzed.

 _report in. Malta mission went FUBAR_ read the text from Coulson. 

Clint set off at a jog again while he typed. _hwo long_

_You have time to get back to base and shower. Briefing packet in your quarters. Wheels up in 90 minutes._

_k_

Maybe he’d be able to sleep on the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting back into the swing of these. Classes started, schedule is firming up, I do actually have time to write this semester, so I hope to be back to a semi-regular posting schedule again soon. ;) Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
